Forever is Eternity
by Nadine-Penguin
Summary: a *before* hogwarts story... Harry has no friends... but thats all going to change when he jumps that roof. Will he ever meet with his classmates again... maybe in hogwarts!
1. you and me. 3:00 in the school yard.

Ok I like this story, I'm definitely gonna continue with this one, unlike the rest of my stories. Hope you like it and please r/r. it is an OC fic. Of course I don't own harry.all that must go to the great J.K Rowling. Karen and her mum Elaine are based loosely (just their names and eye colours) on a Parliamentary Affair by Edwina Currie. Hey ne Wogs (No offence btw I am a Wog and proud of it!) who reads this, e-mail me and we can cry together about Italy losing and Spain losing too. Right I've finished ranting. Wait. Does anyone know some good Oliver Wood fics. Oliver not with Percy. Ok?? Good. Tell me if you do! Thanks Love to u all!  
  
Forever is Eternity  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She looked across to lonely boy standing out the way of Dudley and his Gang. Harry Potter, she had always wondered about him. His baggy clothes were very noticeable, and so were his sellotaped glasses. But even with those drawbacks he seemed nice enough, he wasn't a freak or a geek. In fact she was sure that most boys and girls would be willing to be friends with him, the only thing was Dudley. He might be fat and ugly but he could hit very hard, as she has seen many a time with other boys.  
  
Dudley and Piers were getting bored with this new shrimp. He turned to see his cousin Harry, languishing by the wall. Nodding at Piers, they dropped the kid in the dirt and started to walk slowly over to Harry.  
  
Looking up Harry saw them walking towards him, he started to run away, and he wasn't in the mood to be tormented. When was he? Dudley and Piers broke into a trot, trying to pick up speed to chase Harry. Harry ran up the path to the kitchen, faster and faster he ran he was picking up speed to jump the bins, he jumped up and found himself on top of the kitchen roof. A look of surprise crossed his face.  
  
She has been watching him run he was fast. It was incredible to see someone so skinny run as fast as that. He sprung down ready to jump the bins, but it wasn't the bins he ended up jumping. it was the whole building. He was on the roof. "Karen, what are you looking at?" Laura asked her friend. Karen looked up "Oh Harry Potter. He is on the roof." Laura and Penny looked up to see their friend had been telling the truth. Giggling they turned back to their conversation, leaving Karen to stare at Harry a little longer.  
  
Harry wobbled, stumbling on the roof eves. A crowd of children had gathered with a teacher. The teacher was shouting that a fire brigade was on its way to take him down. Harry wasn't listening very well his mind kept slipping back to the trouble he was going to be in.  
  
The ladder snaked up the side of the building. A man in a thick waterproof coat climbed up the ladder shakily. Reaching the top he said, "How on earth did you get up here, boy?" Harry shrugged. Finding his foot on the rung he began the slow climb down. Getting down to the bottom a teacher grumbled menacingly at him "You're in a lot of trouble Harry."  
  
Harry's trials endured with him being led to the Head Masters office. After a long time waiting, he was shouted out.and was promised a whole week of after-school detentions. Starting with today.cleaning up the grounds.  
  
Karen didn't pay a lot of attention to Maths that afternoon. She had done it before it was long division. It wasn't that hard. Harry had been rescued off the roof and was spending a week doing detentions and a letter home. She mused on how he got up there. Maybe he was just like her.  
  
Karen's mother was a Cabinet Minister for Parliament. Her father was the tycoon of an oil company. Her parents could afford to send Karen to high- priced Prep schools. At one stage she attended Hillcrest Road Preparatory School. That was before her parents whisked her out of that school into this co-ed school. The reason her parents had done this was because there were some odd happenings when Karen set her mind to it.  
  
Karen had been nine when she attended this posh school. All the elements of the school were designed to angle the very best. It included many statues. One statue in particular annoyed Karen. It was a statue of a past head mistress the mistress had a very large frown on her face. It annoyed Karen because it didn't look quite right. It would have been better if she was smiling. One time the head master was taking her parents and her round the school and they stopped at this particular statue. Karen started at it very intently and suddenly the frown on the lady's face turned upside down into a smile. Karen smiled. It looked much better. That was the last time that Karen had been in that school.  
  
Karen didn't mind this new school. It was not better or worse than her old one and she thought that maybe just maybe this Harry Potter was just a little like her.  
  
***  
  
Harry bent over picking up little pieces of paper. It wasn't so bad, he was quite used to tending the garden for Aunt Petunia. He felt a shiver ride up his back. The shiver of some one watching him. He turned round and was met with they eyes of Karen Harding. "Need some help?" she asked him quietly. He sighed. "If you want." Karen obliged him by picking up the nearest piece. After another 15 minutes of silently picking up papers. She stopped and sat herself on the ground. "You should take a small break. Don't worry no one is watching." Karen told him. Harry looked around and then nodded. He sat down. "That was some stunt you pulled Harry." She grinned. Harry looked quite taken back. Harry stuttered a little, unsure of what to say. He fell silent. "Sorry, its weird isn't it? I did something like that at my old school. Quick as you could say gone that got me out that school and put me into this one." Karen started talking boldly but finished off in a quieter tone. Maybe she was wrong.  
  
But Harry grinned. "What happened?" Grinning with him Karen started her story.  
  
***  
  
"So this is it huh?" Karen told Harry. It was the last day of school and Harry had confided in her that he was going to Hogwarts. Their friendship was an odd one. It was sustained through notes at school and meetings after it. It wasn't openly suggested that Karen was Harry's friend. She had told him once that it was no use hiding but he had heard Dudley at home. It seemed Dudley had a crush on Karen. It was hard not to. She had light brown hair, straight, ending halfway down her back. She had light blue eyes like her Mother's Elaine. She also had a very pleasant smile.  
  
Harry told her about Dudley. He was afraid that if the truth got out about them Dudley would go after him further and possibly go after Karen too. He wasn't going to risk them both.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked Karen referring to the Magical Schools. It ended up that both of them were prospective Witches and Wizards. "An Irish school, far away. Mum thought it would be the best." Karen gave a short laugh after her statement. "Will you be able to write to me?" Harry asked. She shook her head "Its unlikely Harry, I'm so sorry. I will never forget you Harry. Thank you for being a real friend." Her blue eyes crinkled with tears. "No, thank you Karen." He wanted to say more, but he didn't need to. Karen understood. They left the play ground that day. A promise with each of them, never to forget one another. 


	2. 7 years later. how time flies.

Okay next chapter right here. And disclaimers: yada yada. You guys know the drill.  
  
Forever is Eternity  
  
Chapter 2  
  
7 years later.  
  
Today was the last day of school holidays he would have to suffer through. Finally it was Harry Potter's last year of School at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
He smiled cheerily at his Uncle. His Aunt, Uncle and cousin chose to ignore him at every corner and this was the final day of Vernon's suffering. He rose out of his chair called out to Harry and walked out the door. A few more hours with Harry and his presence would be gone forever. He smiled. Vernon was in a good mood.  
  
Harry was back, back to the Magical Community and he was happy about it. Leaning forward he kissed his girlfriend Hermione Granger softly on the lips. She smiled. "Its good to see you too Harry" she said quietly. Since his last meeting with Karen, Harry had changed quite considerably. His jet- black hair was still scruffy but it made him look sexy. His body had grown from his regular training for Quidditch. He had most of the ladies drooling after him, but he was a one-lady man.  
  
Ron watched his two best friends, both so lovey-dovey. He felt sick. "Can you guys just quit, please?" he asked in a mock tone of annoyance. "Sorry" they both said quickly. "Well if I hadn't stop you, the train would. C'mon lets go." The three of them got up and walked out the train.  
  
And it was the newbie time again. It was weird to think that this was the last time he would see bright-eyed first years come in to Hogwarts, it reminded him of his first time in the Hall. When he felt insecure and a sense of loss about Karen.  
  
The first years went through quickly, Harry supposed he missed quite a bit of it, he was musing, delving back in the past.the past. Dumbledore stood up. "We have gone through the First Years but we have one other student to sort. She is a transfer and as you know we have few and far between of these. Please come here." A young girl in black Hogwarts robes walked up the middle of the Hall. She had light brown hair that reached at least the end of her back quite easily. She was smiling. It was a pleasant smile and it made her blue eyes sparkle. Harry shifted in his seat, God she looked familiar.  
  
Professor McGonagall called out "Harding, Karen" and Karen sat down. It was Karen, Harry's Karen he smiled. She looked beautiful. The Hat took a small time in deciding where she should go. Finally he called out "RAVENCLAW" Harry felt disappointed. In actual fact it was sadness as well.  
  
Karen smiled as she made her way down to the Ravenclaw table. She sat down next to a nice-looking girl. The girl turned to look at her, she smiled "Hi I'm Lan Lan Chang." Karen smiled. "Karen Harding" "So why did you transfer?" Lan Lan asked.  
  
***  
  
It had been 23 days and 6 hours since Karen Harding had come to Hogwarts. Not that she was counting. She had to say she was enjoying herself, her parents owled her regularly, in fact everything was fine. Except she still had no chance to talk to Harry. It was only twice where she had bumped in to him, they exchanged smiles.a promise to talk but it had not yet happened. Karen grumbled about it to Lan about it "We share exactly three classes. Divination, DADA and Transfiguration. Every time I move toward him to be partners and chat, he moves off because of the Granger girl." "Karen, Hermione is his girlfriend." Lan Lan told her friend. "I know. But its like she wants to stave me away, so I will never talk to her.quite frankly its getting annoying Lan." Karen replied. "Well go into their common room then!" Lan Lan told Karen jokingly. A thoughtful look entered Karen's face. Lan Lan saw it "Oh no Karen. It was a joke. Oh deary me. I don't wanna know!"  
  
Karen walked along the halls, she was aiming for nowhere in particular. She wandered from classroom to classroom, halfway exploring, halfway bored. It was a Hogsmeade weekend. But she wasn't in the mood to go. Happily she remembered the conversation she and Lan Lan had shared before Lan had gone off to Hogsmeade without her. Lan had told her that she was her best friend. And that as a best friend she should come with herself (Lan Lan) to Hogsmeade. Karen had declined feigning ill. Karen came up to a classroom, but instead of finding it empty she found a young red-haired girl sitting at a desk painting. Karen walked in to find out who it was.  
  
"Hi" Karen started off slowly "who are you?" she said in an entirely pleasant voice. The girl looked up. "Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley." Smiling as she said it. "Karen Harding, and may I say your painting is really good." Ginny blushed "Thanks. Do you paint?" Karen nodded "Well, I used to. I haven't found time since I came here." "That's a shame, you wanna give maybe a small sample?" "Well ok Ginny. What do you want me to draw?" Ginny pointed at the table "Bowl of fruit." Karen smiled, sat down and got to work.  
  
Half an hour later, Karen finished up "Here you are Ms. Weasley." Karen passed her sheet too Ginny sounding like a petulant kid. Ginny laughed and studied Karen's drawing. Ginny knew she was good at art, she was modest and she wasn't boastful but she knew she was good, so she could tell by the girl's drawing that Karen was good too. Ginny had first started thinking that maybe Karen thought she was okay but she wasn't really that good. But Ginny was wrong. Karen was good, very good.  
  
And it was that drawing that became the basis of their friendship, they spent that day together. Both of them spent so much time drawing, talking and laughing that they were late getting back to their common rooms both of the got a detention.  
  
It was late at nine PM that Karen walked down the hall to the Trophy Room to clean the glass, she smiled. It was worth getting a detention for the amazing friendship that she had begun with the younger girl. "Ginny! What are you doing here?" Karen asked with surprise as she walked in to find Ginny in the Trophy Room. "Detention, you?" "Same" Karen replied. They looked at each other and grinned, suddenly detention didn't seem so bad.  
  
***  
  
"Lan, I'm tired. Can we go back now?" "Wait on Karen.look who I can spy?" "Who?" Karen asked in a grumpy voice. "It's your old friend. Harry Potter." Karen looked up, saw Harry and waved. Harry jogged up to Karen, seeing a girl who looked quite a lot like Cho Chang. "Karen, hi!" he said in a small voice. She smiled up at him "Harry this is Lan Lan, Lan this is Harry." "Hi Lan Lan. You're related to Cho?" Harry asked almost awkwardly. Lan Lan nodded and turned to Karen "Karen I'm gonna go, see ya later." "Bye Lan" they hugged and Lan Lan stalked off. "Long time, no chat huh Karen?" "Wonder why?" Karen muttered in small reply to Harry's half question. Harry looked puzzled at Karen's answer. "Nothing Harry. Don't worry." Harry knew something was up, something had changed. Karen could tell him what was wrong, but this time she was unwilling and he wanted to know why. "Look I know we haven't spoken much since you've come here, but I'm glad you're here Karen. And I know something's wrong, but you won't tell me and I dunno why. What's changed?" Karen listened to Harry and felt sheepish "It's been hard. This is the first time I have been able to talk, really talk to you. Maybe it's just me saying this but I think it's because of Hermione. Honestly, I mean I try to come and be your partner for one of the very few subjects we have together and she freezes me out, is she afraid I'm gonna take you away?" It was Harry's turn to look sheepish. He knew it was true but he didn't know what to do about it.  
  
They both fell silent. 


	3. pigs fly. do you love me?

Some more characters! Yay! Next chapter should be fun! Hope you like this one!  
  
Forever is Eternity  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What to do then?" Harry asked in a falsely bright voice. Karen looked at him her eyebrows raised in obvious contempt. "Sorry Karen, so why don't we partner up for next lesson, whatever it is. What do you think?" Karen nodded "So whatever happened with you and Dudley?" she asked grinning. Harry laughed "Well."  
  
***  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat "Students will you please partner up, we have some experiments to do, quickly now everyone." Hermione made a move to Harry, getting there to him she smiled. "Sorry Hermione, I promised that I would pair up wit Karen, old times sake, ya know?" Hermione smiled.just, and made her way over to Ron.  
  
"Wow Harry, you're really apart from her, I'm shocked." Karen said teasingly "Did you ever doubt me?" he asked questioningly, Karen laughed.  
  
Hermione looked over to Karen and Harry, it wasn't that she didn't trust Harry but.well looking at that girl, she was very pretty. Hermione crinkled her forehead in frustration, that girl was flirting with her boyfriend. She felt like going over there and slapping her in the face. Yet there Karen was laughing with her Harry. She was too busy staring at them, that she didn't hear Ron talking to her. "MIONE" Ron bellowed in her ear, "Sorry?" she turned around guiltily. "What's up with you?" Ron asked "Nothing" Hermione replied, shaking her head. "Oh sure, and hey I think I see a pig flying crazily up in the air." Ron told her sarcastically, Hermione pointed her wand to the ceiling and muttered "Oinkus Mobilus" and a small pink pig shot from her wand, sprouted wings and started flying. "It was supposed to be taken literally Hermione. Sheesh you make it hard for a guy to make a point." She laughed at Ron's joke, feeling a little better.  
  
***  
  
"Now class, the partners who you have for today will consequently be your partners for your next assignment, and don't take this lightly class, this assignment will account for 50 % of your grade. Now each of you should recall the Lingoras Rule, most commonly used in the theory of transfiguration. There are a few counterparts to this rule, your job is to figure them out. They range from easy to hard, but either way you must figure one of them out and present it. Any pair who cannot complete this assignment will fail and I will not accept late assignment. That is your homework and the due date is 4 weeks from now, and believe me class, you will need all of these four weeks, if you want to get a satisfactory grade, you may go." Finishing off her long speech with a nod, Professor McGonagall turned back to her desk to mark some third year's essays. Hermione scowled, as much as she knew Harry wasn't going to cheat on her, she hated the fact that Karen was gonna spend four weeks with Harry.  
  
She told her girl best friends Lavender and Parvati on the way back to the Gryffindor common room. Both Lavender and Parvati nodded sympathetically, and as Hermione parted off to the Owlery to send Hagrid a note. Lavender and Parvati sat talking about Hermione's dilemma "Hey Lav, I got an idea, what don't you mention stuff to Ron, I mean it looks like Mione's not gonna talk to Harry for awhile. So if Harry asks Ron why, Ron can tell him.then they will get it sorted." Parvati told Lavender quickly. "Yeah great idea Vati, I'll do that. Don't you think Karen is such a bitch? I mean it is so obvious that she wants to get her claws into Harry." Parvati nodded and both of them started bitching about Karen.  
  
20 minutes later Jon, Parvati's boyfriend came up behind them and was welcomed into Parvati and Lavender's conversation, they were still talking about Karen and Hermione. As it turned out Jon's best friend was in Ravenclaw and incidentally was the cousin of Lan Lan and Cho. And so when they next met up Jon told Dawei about it, and Dawei being the cousin to Lan Lan told her. Lan Lan told Karen and Karen laughed.  
  
"I don't understand why you are laughing, I mean Lavender and Parvati and Hermione are known, and well kind of respected and yet you laugh.the whole school is gonna know about this, Harry will know about this!" Lan Lan told Karen "Oh Lan, Harry will laugh. He wont take it seriously." She replied. "How do you know Karen huh?" "Because I know him. Just trust me Lan."  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy watched Professor Snape in an amused fashion. he was getting angry at some stupid Ravenclaw girl, since they had put Ravenclaw's with Slytherin's instead of Gryffindor's, potions had become more boring than usual. Draco didn't need to listen too much to Snape, much to his and his fathers delight Draco had scored 120% on his last test, he even beat that mudblood. Draco looked around the classroom. It was always the same. Boring. And Draco still had another hour to go.  
  
Karen was writing a note to Lan Lan. To Snape it looked like she was writing down his words but Karen wasn't really listening. She knew what Snape was talking about so instead she and Lan Lan flicked notes to each other. Karen was currently raving on about her mother.  
  
And it was writing to her mother that Draco first, really laid eyes on her. She and her Asian friend were flicking notes to each other. Snape had finished talking and was directing them to write about Death Potions. Draco called out to Snape "Professor, I have a bit of a headache.I was wondering if I could go outside its really stuffy in here." "Of course Draco, maybe you should go down to Madam Pomfrey. Ms. Harding, how are you going with your essay?" Karen looked up startled "Fine." She answered "Well Ms. Harding would you please walk down with Mr. Malfoy to sick bay." It wasn't a question but a statement and Karen nodded mutely, wondering why Snape had picked her. As she got out of her chair the Professor sidetracked her and said, "How is your mother doing with her campaign?" Karen looked at Snape oddly, campaign she thought. Quickly she got her wits back and said "um the campaign, yes, mum thinks she will fare alright in it." Snape nodded curtly and motioned Karen toward Draco who was standing at the door.  
  
***  
  
"Hows your head?" Karen asked. "Fine." Draco answered. "Fine? If its fine, what are we doing?" Karen asked "Bludging." He replied looking at her as if she was stupid. Karen wasn't against bludging but she would prefer writing notes to Lan rather than walking with this guy. "So.Draco.where exactly are we going?" Karen asked after a few silent moments of following him. "Fourth floor, the second corridor on the left, if you must know." Draco told her smiling "why?" she replied but Draco didn't answer he just shook his head. And so she followed him up the flights of stairs until they arrived at a very dusty and lonely corridor. It was here they stopped, presently they heard footsteps coming along. Karen looked up sharply, worried about it being a teacher. Bludging was one thing, getting caught was a different matter.  
  
A pretty girl came into view, she had cropped brown hair with blonde streaks. She rushed up to Draco and started to kiss him in the corridor. Inwardly Karen cursed, she'd followed him, god she was a tool. Draco was very involved so she quickly slid out of their view and left. She didn't want to go back down to Potions, so she went into the library and settled herself in a corner with her favourite book.  
  
Still where Karen had left him Draco stood by the entrance to the corridor, he was getting bored, his current girlfriend Pamela was getting too clingy. He liked to keep it short and sweet. "Pam, we're through." He said simply, sure he could have sugar-coated it but why bother? You had to be cruel to be kind. Pam turned to face him, "What?" she asked incredulously "You heard me, in plainer English I'm dumping you." Draco flashed her a grin and started to walk away. Pam was furious but most of all she was upset, she rushed past him trying to hold back her tears. That only made Draco grin more. 


	4. late nights. significant afternoons.

This chaps a little shorter. Oh well, its fun all the same. R/R!  
  
Forever is Eternity  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Curled up in a corner, with tears in her eyes was how Harry found Karen "Involved in your reading?" he asked her, Karen wiped away her tears and nodded. "What book?" "Brotherhood of the Rose, I always cry in this bit.its where Chris dies." Karen told him. "Sorry to spoil the moment, but can we catch up sometime to do our assignment?" "Pushy, aren't you Harry? Yeah alright lets go!"  
  
***  
  
Ginny walked into the library, it was there that she saw Karen and Harry working closely side by side. Her mouth twisted in thought, she heard the gossip that Karen was interested in Harry. She hadn't believed it but they looked so matey. The moment the thought entered her head Ginny banished it. Karen was her friend and Harry loved Hermione. Simple as that. She wandered over to them.  
  
"Hey Karen, hey Harry. What you up to?" Ginny said in a pleasant voice. Karen looked up, "We are doing this crappy assignment and Harry was just saying that McGonagall should out the door go she must." Karen barely finished the sentence before both she and Harry burst out laughing. Ginny groaned inwardly. if they had private jokes.well that wasn't good she thought. Her concern must have shown on her face because Karen stopped laughing and was looking at her curiously. A tall brunette came over "Ginny there you are.lets go" she said and headed off in the direction of the exit. Ginny nodded to Harry and Karen and followed her friend.with a mental note in her head to talk to Karen.  
  
Once Ginny had left Karen grew quieter, her brow furrowed in thought. Harry looked at her "What you thinking?" he asked. "Ginny just put a thought in my head, you know how she gets teased about the whole muggle loving thing, well what if part of the solution was -well- from muggles?" Harry shook his head "No, I don't think so" he told her. But she was beyond listening to Harry. "McGonagall said it was hard. Just listen: we know the problem has numbers, we know to solve it we need to use a theory. not a well-known theory. We are in a magical school. Muggle theories are practically unknown here. Do you see a connection here?" Karen pointed out to Harry, Harry nodded slowly. "I do see a connection, but we have a problem. Do you know any muggle theories?" Karen nodded "Mum's a politician, her family is on show. I need to get good marks to show off how good she is and how good she is to her family, which benefits the voters. So I study muggle subjects and a report is sent home. The press couldn't find out that I am a witch so I have to do muggle subjects. There are all sorts of nasty math theories, they might be able to help. So lets review the problem"  
  
***  
  
Lan Lan was lying on her bed in the dorm. Karen's bed was empty and Lan was worried. It was 1:30 in the morning, Lan fluffed up her pillow wondering where in the hell Karen was. There was a scuffle outside and the door opened "Karen?" Lan Lan asked "Yeah" Karen replied. "Karen where have you been? I was a little worried about you." Lan said "Aw thanks Lan but I was just doing my transfiguration assignment with Harry. We are so close to cracking it wide open. So when the library closed we hung around in an empty classroom working together." Karen told her best friend as she changed in to her PJs. Lan Lan took a moment to digest this and said "So you have been with Harry most of the night in a deserted classroom working together. And you laugh when you hear that there are rumours about you liking him. Hmm am I the only one who sees a connection and slight problem here?" "Lan Lan" Karen said, "I do NOT like Harry. We are friends. Nothing more but friends. I'm going to bed now. unless you haven't finished playing 20 questions." Karen looked at Lan Lan in a fiery way. "Ok good night Karen. Sweet dreams. about Harry" She said suggestively. There was silence. Was Karen choosing to ignore her comment? Lan Lan thought. Then Lan felt a pillow land on her head and she laughed out loud.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was getting angrier by the day, Harry seemed distant, lost in his thoughts and he couldn't stop talking to Ron about how funny Karen Harding was. Could something possibly be going on? Hermione wondered anxiously, for someone who was really brainy she was at a total loss. Harry came up into her dorm while she was thinking about this and grinned at her. Hermione looked at her boyfriend and smiled affectionately, Harry leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss "How are you?" Harry asked her. "Oh I'm good thanks Harry. How have you been?" "Well, great. Know why? Coz I'm in love with you Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled, oh what a relief! She thought. She spent the next half hour in his lap talking with him about everything. And it was as if Karen didn't exist Hermione thought. Harry got up to leave and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips. Exiting the room he waved at her.  
  
Hermione flopped down on the bed. "he loves ME" she said out loud.  
  
***  
  
Harry left Hermione's dorm, more confused than ever. He was confused about how he was feeling. He had gone into Hermione's room, kissed her and spent half an hour caressing her hair and talking to her. Just like the perfect boyfriend. But he felt a fraud. All the time he was doing it, he felt as if he was an actor. Just running through dialogue in a scene. With Hermione just another actor in a play. He sat down in an armchair in the common room. It was thankfully alone. He stared in the fire trying to sort out his feelings. The light of the fire bounced on to his face, reminding him of the way that Karen's hair reflected the same light. And that was where Harry stopped dead. He was supposed to think that about Hermione, not about his best friend. And it was there at 4 past 2 in the afternoon that Harry realised he had feelings for Karen. 


	5. rebellious past. makes you sick.

Today I am not in a crazy mood. I'd like to dedicate this to Fellini's. You have Fellini-ed my day.  
  
Forever is Eternity  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry walked up to the Ravenclaw secret entrance. "Kanya Atrium" he whispered to the Mirror, using the password Karen had given him. The mirror blurred and shimmered for a moment before turning transparent and then allowing him to pass through. He walked into the Ravenclaw common room, Karen was sitting on a blue couch with different muggle maths books lying around. There were about 4 or 5 different types of maths books. Ranging from first year to seventh year. "Why do you have so many different series of maths books?" Harry asked. "Do you know why I cam here Harry?" Karen replied. Harry shook his head in the negative. "I'll tell you why, I have been kicked out of 5 different schools, this is my final school." She said in a cheerful tone "Why were you kicked out?" Harry breathed, "Because I was disruptive, annoying, sometimes a little malicious to people who got my way, but mainly they thought I was too smart for my own good. So my parents applied me. I had an interview with Dumbledore, he liked the look and the sound of me, he said my grades were way above so I shouldn't have any trouble fitting in, and he accepted me." Karen told Harry this in a long stream of words in a very matter of fact way. Harry stared at her dumbstruck, his emotions for her grew a couple of notches and he blushed. Karen (fortunately for Harry) didn't notice and said, "Right then Harry. Let's get down to work. I narrowed down the list of theories that we could use and at the moment there are 3. There all use the same first basic theory and then there are 2 harder ones that stem off. Now I tried the basic theory and it didn't fit so we have these 2 left. I know this theory well and it's the harder of the two, so I'm gonna start in that one. You can have the lucky last." Karen smiled "Oh and Harry, have fun." Harry smiled back at her. "Will do" he winked back at her. After two solid hours of working Harry leaned back on the couch "Time for a break, what do you think? Karen? Karen? " Harry looked over to where Karen was still sitting on the couch. She was completely absorbed in her work. It was a quality that Hermione had and it bugged the hell out of Harry, but when Karen showed that quality off he found it charming and an incentive. Instead of going for that break, Harry settled back down into the couch and started to work again. The theory was difficult, it had taken awhile or Karen to explain the basics of it. He looked on to Karen's page, her working out looked more complicated than his. He was glad he didn't have to work on that theory. After another hour and a half, Harry looked up to see more and more people coming through the mirror, he'd better go back to Gryffindor. Harry told Karen, she nodded still working on 3 diagrams. He packed up his things and left through the mirror. After he left Karen felt strangely disappointed. She had liked working with him by her side. She tried to get back into her diagrams, she felt close to it cracking but she just couldn't work without Harry by her side. Lan Lan came and sat next to her and started to read. Seeing Lan reading encouraged Karen to keep on working, so she headed back into her work. It seemed like only minutes later when Lan had come up to her, rubbing her eyes. "Karen, maybe its time to quit. And go to bed." "But Lan Lan, its only been like an hour. Its only what." she looked at her watch, it was 1 in the morning. She frowned, later than she expected. She changed her track "Well I'm not tired. And I have to do this. I will see you up there. Wont be too late. I promise!" Lan nodded "Yeah sure. I will see you tomorrow morning. Remember stay up late tonight, look like shit for Harry." Karen glared at her. "Goodnight" she said pointedly, "Night" replied Lan. Cheerfully.  
  
***  
  
Karen slept in the next morning, tired from last night's events. Lan woke her up, bustling around the dressing table, trying to find her lip-gloss. She frowned when Karen woke up, she hadn't actually wanted to wake Karen up. Lan Lan knew that Karen came up to bed late. She had woken up when she did. "You should go back to bed Karen" Lan told her, knowing full well that once Karen was up she was up. "Actually I think I might Lan." Came Karen's reply, which surprised Lan. She frowned again. Before Lan could ask another question, Karen was sleeping peacefully. Lan shrugged and walked out the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.  
  
"Where's Karen?" Ginny asked when Lan came into the breakfast hall. "Asleep" Lan replied "Yeah, I know." She added when she saw Ginny's surprised face. "Hmmm, thanks Lan. I'm gonna go tell Harry." Ginny paused and added, "Is she alright?" Lan looked at Ginny "To tell you the truth, I dunno Gin. I'll keep you informed." Lan glanced across to Harry "and to him too" she added shaking her black hair at Harry.  
  
Ginny told the news to Harry and a look of pure concern passed his face, Ginny noted it, it was another thing she had to talk to Karen about. She decided she would go up with Lan to see how Karen was and talk to her there. She found Lan Lan still sitting in the hall, finishing off her Sunday Brunch. "Can I come up with you to see Karen?" Ginny asked, Lan nodded "Sure, you can go up now if you want. The password is Kanya Atrium."  
  
***  
  
Ginny knocked on the door to the dorm. No one answered. She knocked again and entered the room. Karen was asleep, the doona covering her face. "Karen? You awake?" Karen stirred "Karen?" Karen awoke to see a red haired girl lean over to her, she tried to focus on the red "Ginny?" she asked sleepily, the red nodded. "Watudoinhere?" she mumbled still half asleep. Ginny frowned, "Are you okay Karen?" Ginny asked. "The rooms spinning a little, and I feel like shit. I wanna go back to sleep." Karen answered. She looked like shit too Ginny thought. "Oh sorry. Okay I'll go. Do you want me to tell someone?" Ginny asked, Karen nodded "Can you please tell The Grey Lady? Thanks." With that Karen flopped back down on to bed and closed her eyes. Ginny left and found The Grey Lady floating up the stairs. The Grey Lady nodded and thanked Ginny.  
  
When Lan later returned to the Common Room she saw Professor Sinistra sitting on biggest blue couch with The Grey Lady. Professor Sinista waved Lan over. "Ms. Chang, I believe you are friends with Ms. Harding?" she said. "The best of, Professor." Lan Lan answered. The professor and The Grey Lady both smiled at Lan Lan's words. "She isn't feeling well, Ms. Chang. We were just wondering if Ms. Harding should be moved to the Hospital Wing or not. What do you think?" Professor Sinistra asked Lan very seriously. Lan bit her lip unsure of what to do. She hadn't seen Karen since this morning, but Karen had not wanted to get out of bed either. "I think it would be wise for her to go, Professor. Shall I go up now to get her?" "That's an excellent idea Miss Chang. Thank you."  
  
Lan ran up the stairs and into the dorm. Karen was still lying there asleep. "Karen, wake up. We are gonna move you down to the Hospital Wing. Karen? Karen?" Lan said as she shook Karen. Karen opened her eyes and said, "Go away Lan Lan. I'm tired and I want to stay in bed. And when you go can you please turn up the heat? It's freezing in here." Lan frowned, it was quite hot in the room already and the heater was on full, but she nodded anyway and returned down the stairs.  
  
Going back to Professor Sinista and the Grey Lady, Lan told them what had happened. The professor frowned and the Grey Lady had lines in her ghostly face because of worry. "Well Miss Chang, I think it would probably be best if we leave Karen where she is. So would you please do me one last favour? Run along to Madam Pomfrey and ask her to come up here." Lan Lan nodded "Thank you Miss Chang".  
  
Lan raced along the cool dark corridors of Hogwarts. For the first time she felt genuinely anxious and worried. She was worried about her friend. As she neared the Hospital Wing she thought about Karen's parents. She decided to go and send them an owl after.  
  
Lan crashed through the Hospital doors, causing Madam Pomfrey to jump a meter in the air and tell Lan Lan never ever to do that again. "Sorry" Lan panted out "but Professor Sinistra would like you to come up to Ravenclaw House. There is a girl sick there. Karen Harding." Madam Pomfrey looked around the beds; there was no one that needed her to be there for the moment. Sticking her wand in her pockets she nodded and proceeded towards Ravenclaw.  
  
Lan followed her a little way up and then left telling the Madam that she needed to go owl Karen's parents. Madam Pomfrey smiled as Lan Lan left; it was good to see friends be so considerate and kind. Madam Pomfrey arrived at the common room and went up to Professor Sinistra. "Professor, I believe that there is a patient that needs attending to?" Pomfrey said. The Professor nodded, "Yes. Please come this way." The two elders went up the stairs and came into the dorm. When she got there Madam Pomfrey saw a 17 year old girl, with very pale skin and lank hair. Her eyes were tightly closed. Madam Pomfrey sighed. It was going to be a long night. 


End file.
